koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Quess Paraya
Quess Paraya (クェス・パラヤ) is the daughter of an influential Earth Federation Minister. She was taught by a woman named Christina how to spiritually accept the nature of being a Newtype, which strives to debunk the "esper-like" qualities distinctly featured in the evolutionary theory. As her father hurried to make peace talks with the Earth Federation and Char Aznable's Neo Zeon, she became acquainted with Hathaway Noa‎‎ and Amuro Ray. Although admiring Amuro for his Newtype qualities, she willingly follows Char after the two rivals engage in a fist-fight on earth. Hopelessly charmed by Char's image and his passionate views against humanity, she joins Neo Zeon under the alias Quess Air (クェス・エア). Her Newtypes abilities grow exponentially as she pilots Mobile Suits, in spite of the fact that she never had formal training. While chasing Amuro nearby the Axis Asteroid, she is interrupted by Hathaway, who tries to convince her to return to earth, and Chan Agi, who possesses the foreboding Psyco Frame. During the tense confusion, Chan fires a missile and Quess dies while shoving Hathaway away from the projectile's trajectory. Mission Mode In order to unlock Quess as a playable character, the player first has to have a character who is not a Newtype try to be friendly with her. If they succeed, a message in their Terminal will appear from her stating that she isn't interested in Oldtypes. Quess remarks that she is still interested in the process for Newtype evolution and retorts that she'll call the player's character again if they naturally become a Newtype. Players can become a natural Newtype by waiting for Amuro to contact them about evolving (not Nanai Miguel's offer). After they complete the mission regarding Amuro's inquiry, Quess will again contact the player to congratulate them and offers her friendship. When players use her as a character, she will automatically have the Sazabi license unlocked. Her one episode original story has Quess wanting to prove that she is the best Newtype in space. Once she launches into action, Hathaway appears to try to convince her to stop. Quess retorts that she is only interested in men who can surpass Char and proceeds to shoot him down. As she creates various havoc throughout the field, Amuro chides her reckless acts of destruction. He asks her to lay down her arms, stating that he can't be the father figure that she wants but will help her to the best of his abilities. Offended by his assessment of her, Quess rejects his gesture and labels him an enemy. As the stage continues, Char eventually hovers down himself to inspect her progress. Enthusiastic to prove herself to him, Quess challenges Char. While she cheerfully pipes that she will always protect him, Char is left in speechless disgust by his defeat. When her story is finished, she will receive a Terminal message from Gyunei Guss asking for her help in a mission. Completing his exclusive request will also allow him to be a playable character. Aside from randomly appearing to pilot the Alpha Azieru, a CPU Quess can team up with Gyunei and Rezin Schnyder to form a Geara Doga squadron. She can also appear in the battlefield with Char and the players are asked to stop the two pilots' reunion on the field. Personality Immature yet curious with her surroundings, Quess is a free spirited girl who is disappointed with her by-the-book and cowardly father and mother. She thinks highly of her Newtype teachings and, thus admires the natural Newtypes that she encounters. Not aware of the rarity of her natural gifts and thinking that it's simple to understand, she highly discriminates normal people and labels them as Oldtypes. Even with her Newtype talents, she doesn't understand the painful side effects of sensing people's dying souls. At first, she states that she feels sick, but she seems to joyfully accept her role as a pilot as though war were a game. A playful flirt, she unwittingly hooks Hathaway and Gyunei's infatuations during her time together with them, yet she is mainly annoyed by their advances. Thinking that she's the prima donna in Char's eyes, Quess strives to "dethrone" Lalah Sune in his heart by proving that she is better than her or Nanai. As she tries to follow Char everywhere to be fed sweet praise or attention from him, Quess doesn't care much for anything or anyone in her way -including her actual father whose flagship she unknowingly destroyed in battle. Of course, she is blind to the fact that Char is only using her for her abilities and actually hates her clingy nature. Both he and Amuro realize that she looks up to them as father figures, and the revelation of Char's distaste for her further disgusts Amuro. Quotes *"Go! Go! Go!" *"I trained in India! I wanted to be a Newtype!" *"Ugh... Why do I feel sick to my stomach?" *"You can't take me down!" *"There's more to you than meets the eye!" *"Huh? Are you hitting on me?" *"You're leading by example to show humanity its true potential, right?" *"Ha ha. You're much more than a pretty face, Captain." *"I sense so many people inside my head..." *"Everyone, group up!" *"No! I still haven't lost yet!" *"Why can't you just be nice to me? Tell me why!" *"This is war, so I guess it's inevitable we'd end up like this." *"This is the part where I destroy you, right?" *"We only met by chance. We're not friends or anything." *"You don't have a clue, do you?" *"Captain. I'm really good now. As good as you, even! You'll see! I'll show you!" :"Now, now. It looks like I've been a bit too easy on you." ::~~Quess and Char Stats Quess's strongest asset is her above average Shot rating, as it will grow quickly and will be well above most pilots in this category. However, her other stats suffer greatly and she is among weakest Melee fighters in the game. Her Defense rating also takes a hit as it will raise only a few increments higher than her initial rating. She is considered to be statistically below average in the cast. Even so, her natural abilities are well toned for Newtype Mobile Suits reliant on funnels, so she will likely excel in them without too much effort. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Quess will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Char Aznable, Gyunei Guss, Hathaway Noa *Contempt - Lalah Sune, Nanai Miguel, Chan Agi Quess has special SP attack quotes with Gyunei and Char (Char's Counterattck version). Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Quess. *Default - Jagd Doga (Quess), Alpha Azieru *Rival's MS - Nu Gundam *Crossover MS - Zeong *Weaker MS - Bawoo (Glemy), Geara Doga External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters